


Ad infinitum, ad nauseam

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by Iceybreath: Topic: Reincarnation, Fandom: Author's choice, Pairing: Author's choice, previous lives start to blend together so that they don't remember what life they're living now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad infinitum, ad nauseam

Could souls age, he wondered idly as he strolled down The Strand.

His for sure was showing signs of wear and tear. Possibly drug-induced, of course. His mind was starting to spit out random facts he should not officially be privy to. Facts from the lives he had led before. Dangerous facts at times. Old, long forgotten secrets, which still had the power to topple governments and start wars.

John was starting to look at him strangely and Mycroft had had that pinched, constipated look he always got when he suspected foul play. While John had developed a keen interest in textbooks on mental disorders, brother dear had let loose the dogs of MI5 on one particular little thing Sherlock had said about the Queen.

Admittedly, his behaviour was getting more and more erratic. He had woken up last night, jumping into action, looking for his musket, yelling for reinforcements. In French.  
Only minutes ago, he had thought he’d heard a flower girl offering him violets for a ha’penny.  And last week, to Mrs. Hudson's eternal mortification, he had wrapped a fur rug around his otherwise naked person and had run out into Baker Street, brandishing a baseball bat, looking for deer.

He should lay off the drugs, really, but in this life, he didn’t seem to be able to make a proper connection at all. And without the person which complemented him, he was lost, plain and simple.  
It had all started before the wedding, naturally. The drugs, the confusion, the pain, all related to the fact that he could not be with the person he was destined to be with.  
Tedious thing, reincarnation. While some things were all new and confusing, other things never changed.   
Sherlock Holmes needed John Watson. And if he couldn’t have him, he might as well go to hell.  
Or rather, give it another try next time around.


End file.
